


Zaveid's Advice

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Advice, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, BDSM, Comedy, Friendship, I don't know just rely on the summary, Just mention of it not a scene itself, M/M, Relationship Advice, What do I even tag this as??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: '“Well, I- um… I was just wondering… I have no idea how to put this. Uh...”Zaveid wasn't quite sure what he was expecting Sorey to question him about. A new position, maybe? Advice on how they could have sex in ruins? Perhaps he was wondering if they still needed to use protection?He was basically expecting any other question than the one he was asked.“… Zaveid, is it normal to want your partner to be tied up during sex?”'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So do those who read 'First Time' remember Zaveid giving Sorey brief sex advice? Well, for some reason, I decided to expand on that idea a couple of weeks ago. I'm adding it to my 'What is Ollie doing with his life' list.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zaveid wasn't exactly the best person at giving advice.

He didn't like to admit it, but it was usually pretty terrible. His version of comforting someone was awkwardly patting their shoulder, perhaps whilst trying to give them an encouraging few words. Sometimes, he tried to turn it into a joke, which usually resulted in getting hit in the face by Edna's umbrella.

To some degree, his care, at the very least, was sometimes helpful. His advice was just another story.

However, the advice he  _did_ take pride in was his sex advice.

He felt like a father his confused sons could look up to whenever they needed advice. After all, Zenrus certainly hadn't given them any explanations. It was down to Zaveid, with his ego over his role growing by the day, to fill in that much needed slot.

Really, where would have Sorey been without him? The poor guy seemed at a lost when he came over to Zaveid, babbling about him wanting to make love to Mikleo for the first time. It had been Zaveid's time to shine.

Though following the pride he felt over Sorey happily bouncing over how it turned out well, he felt disappointment that from then on, Sorey didn't really need any advice, nor did Mikleo. That's why he was glad when one day, Sorey finally came to him for help again.

“Hey, Zaveid?” he was greeted with, Sorey casting a glance over at the others, who were eating food. Mikleo caught his eye for a moment, raising an eyebrow before he was distracted by Edna, likely insulting him. “Can you come over here a second?”

“What can I assist you with this time, your Shepherdness?” Zaveid asked as they walked out of earshot of the others. He leaned against a tree, grinning as he folded his arms. “Ah, I know! I bet you're switching for the first time.”

“Oh, we've already done that.”

“ _What?!”_ Zaveid boomed, startling Sorey terribly, despite how he should have expected that outburst. “Why didn't you tell me? I'm your advice giver on all things to do with sex!”

“It was only the other day, so I just haven't had the chance to tell you.” Sorey let out a laugh, scratching the back of his head. “I didn't need advice anyway.”

“What was it like, then?” Zaveid asked, grinning from ear to ear. “Do you suddenly have a new preference?”

“Um, no… It was nice, but we didn't like it as much.”

“Sticking to your original preference most of the time is perfectly fine,” Zaveid said, leaning his arm on Sorey's shoulder. “Plus, Mikleo has had the nickname 'Designated Bottom' from me for a while. I wouldn't want that to change.”

Sorey laughed again, though it was as little more nervous this time.

“So if it's not that, what is it?”

“Well, I- um… I was just wondering… I have no idea how to put this. Uh...”

Zaveid wasn't quite sure what he was expecting Sorey to question him about. A new position, maybe? Advice on how they could have sex in ruins? Perhaps he was wondering if they still needed to use protection?

He was basically expecting any other question than the one he was asked.

“… Zaveid, is it normal to want your partner to be tied up during sex?”

All he could do was blink for a moment, staring at Sorey's face in disbelief. He seemed completely serious.

“Oh Maotelus, it _is_ weird, isn't it?!”

“Nah, it's not weird, I just-” Zaveid spluttered, before bursting into loud laughter, bending over with his arms clutching his stomach. “I- wow, I wasn't expecting _that_ one, not from the damn self-righteous choirboy.”

“Stop laughing!” Sorey whined, heat rising to his face. “I'm being serious!”

“I know, that's what makes it funnier!” Zaveid wheezed. He tried to stop his laughter, though he was only silent for a moment before he was laughing again. Sorey sighed, resting his hands on his hips whilst he waiting for Zaveid to finally stop for certain. “Okay, first of all, it's definitely not weird.”

“Then why were you laughing that much?”

“I just really, really wasn't expecting that.” Zaveid leaned against the wall again, smirking. “So what exactly made you ask this?”

“Oh, uh…” Sorey looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his neck. “Well, Mikleo's pretty submissive anyway...”

“Uh-huh.”

“So despite how he can be normally, he doesn't really like being in charge...”

“Go on.”

“So I thought… What if he couldn't use his hands at all?” Sorey then waved his hands frantically. “With consent, obviously! I would never, _ever_ do _anything_ without his consent!” The waving hands then went to his face. “I'm a freak, I seriously-”

“Shut up Sorey, you're not a freak,” Zaveid chuckled. “You're just a dom, that's all.”

“A dom…? Oh, like dominant?”

“What else would it be?”

“So it's normal to like, want to do that? Have _you_ ever wanted to do it?”

“Me?” Zaveid questioned, stroking his chin. “I haven't really thought of it much. But man, I wouldn't mind _my_ hands being tied while Lailah-”

“Okay okay, I get it!”

“You see, Sorey,” Zaveid began, folding his arms. “What you're talking about is an aspect of BDSM.”

“BDSM?”

“That's right.”

“What does that mean?”

Zaveid had to hold in a laugh from how he spoke in such light-hearted curiosity. “Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission and Sadism and Masochism. Also known as good ol' kinky times for you.”

“ _Oh.”_ There was a silence for a moment. “That sounds- wait, _sadism?!_ I couldn't hurt Mikleo!”

“You don't have to take part in _everything_ ,” Zaveid stated, unable to hold back his laughter. “But it's not as though you have to like, hurt him loads or anything. It can just be a bit of pain which feels pleasurable.”

“He _does_ like it when I bite him sometimes...”

“Oh?”

“N-Not weirdly! Just when I'm kissing his neck and such! And- And sometimes his shoulder."

“Right.” Zaveid had to admire his efforts to keep stopping his laughter, but it never really lasted very long. “And has Mikleo given any signs that he might want to do anything like this with you as well?”

“Uh...” Sorey pondered over this. He looked completely innocent whilst he was thinking, which Zaveid didn't know whether to find cute or simply hilarious. “I think so.”

“And why's that?”

“I, uh, hold his wrists down sometimes.”

“Let me guess, he becomes a whimpering, blushing mess?”

“Right!” Sorey's mind seemed to wander slightly, a fond, dreamy look on his face. “He's _so cute,_ Zaveid. Really, really cute.”

“I worked out that you think so when you called him a babe,” Zavied chuckled. “So, we've established that the pure and innocent Shepherd is actually a little kinky, with a likely kinky boyfriend. To go from here, you will have another lesson.”

“What's that?”

“Safewords.”

“So nothing goes too far?”

“Exactly. Now, I know you _probably_ won't do anything heavy enough for that-” He stopped, mind drifting to Mikleo's possible reactions to Sorey discussing this. “… Or maybe you will, you two don't stop surprising me. But anyway, just in case, you need a safeword to make sure you stop, okay? Something short is best, easily remembered.”

“Okay!”

“Right, that's that- oh, and you might end up needing some kind of action, too.”

“Action?”

“Yeah, like he nudges your ankle a couple of times with his foot or something.”

“… Why?”

“Just in case he's gagged, obviously. He can't exactly say a safeword if he is.”

“Oh. Oh wow, I-”

“You're going completely red, Sheps.”

“Well, what do you expect? I only came here because I wanted to tie his wrists, this is just-”

“You might want to keep your voice down,” Zaveid chuckled. “He'll overhear ya.”

“I kind of want him to. But at the same time, I don't.” Sorey let out a groan, pushing back his hair. “How do you even talk to someone about this?

“Be honest. 'Mikleo, my love, I think it would be completely hot if we tried bondage, as I know just how much of a submissive piece of shit you are.' How about that?”

“No! Don't call him a piece of shit, Zaveid.”

“I didn't mean it, sheesh. You're so damn protective of him.” Zaveid actually grew a little more serious then, the smirk which had been plastered onto his face throughout all of their conversation turning softer. “Really though, just be honest. Even if he _didn't_ like the idea of this as much as you do, or was just unsure, you'd both be able to have some kind of compromise. You're a great couple, so it's not like it's going to be thrown away just because you want to spice things up.”

“Yeah… Yeah, that's true,” Sorey agreed slowly, before his face broke out into a huge grin. “Thanks, Zaveid!”

“No problem, kiddo,” Zaveid responded, throwing a muscular arm around Sorey's shoulders. “Come on, let's go before you lose confidence!” Despite those words, when they began walking, Sorey began to become nervous again when the others looked up at their return. In fact, nervous might have been an understatement. He thought he'd be stumbling all over the place without Zaveid's firm arm around him.

“What took you guys so long?” Rose said once they got closer, gesturing to the food next to her. “It's going to get cold, and we're having to hold ourselves back, here!”

“Yeah, we just had something to talk about,” Zaveid said, releasing Sorey and slapping him on the back in encouragement.

“You okay, Sorey?” Mikleo asked, taking note of Sorey's nervous expression, an eyebrow raising when his cheeks turned pink.

“Yeah, I'm fine! Just, uh, can we talk for a second?”

“Um, sure?” Mikleo responded, voice uncertain. Sorey grinned, grabbing onto Mikleo's wrist to pull him up to his feet. Somehow, he managed to catch himself from his stumble with grace and allowed Sorey to guide him away from the others. “What do you need to talk about?”

“Let's get away from the others first.”

Now Mikleo was _definitely_ curious. Having to speak to Zaveid and himself out of earshot? “All right.”

They were soon in the distance, far enough for there to be no chance of being overheard. Sorey let go of Mikleo's wrist, breathing out deeply.

“This is okay.”

“What's the matter, Sorey?” Mikleo asked. His curiosity was beginning to turn into worry. What if it was actually something serious?

“I, uh- I don't really know how to say this...”

“You're not breaking up with me, are you?”

“N-No! God no, why would I do that?”

“Just making sure.” Mikeo's voice was monotone, but he looked a little relieved. Somehow, Mikleo's clear worry over that possibility seemed to ease Sorey's nerves. Only slightly, but it was something.

“It's nothing like that. In fact, it's entirely different than that, quite possibly-”

“You're rambling, Sorey.”

“Right, sorry.” Sorey cleared his throat. “Well, I've been thinking...”

“What about?”

“About, uh… Our sex life.”

Mikleo blinked. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I, uh… I want to… What's the term, 'spice things up?' Man, that's just _cringey._..”

“That is the term, yeah,” Mikleo said, chuckling softly before he coughed, eyes drifting to the side for a moment before diverting back to Sorey. “Um… What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was kind of thinking, uh… Well...” He inhaled deeply. It was now or never. “Mikleo, do you know what BDSM is?”

He had spoken in a rush, so much so that Mikleo only stared for a moment. Then those staring eyes widened, heat creeping to his face faster than Sorey would have thought biologically possible. “I-I, uh...” He looked away, fingers fidgeting in front of his chest. “I'm, well, vaguely aware of it.”

“Uh, I kind of want to try it. Just like, some of the aspects and such. I just- uh, yeah.” He laughed nervously. “I didn't really know what it was at first, but I- well, I went to Zaveid asking if it was normal to want to tie you up, if I'm honest. And then he told me about it, and yeah… I'm rambling again, aren't I?” he finally finished, realising his fast talking had given Mikleo no time at all to respond.

“Yes.”

“Well, don't leave me standing here!” Sorey whined. “If you're going to freak out, then please hurry.”

“I'm just- shocked. I, uh...” Sorey genuinely thought that his blush might have been hot and bright enough to set fire. “Well, I like the sound of that...”

“What?” Sorey blinked, before a bounce in his step returned. “Seriously?!”

Mikleo nodded, unable to meet Sorey's eyes despite how he could feel the gaze burning through him. “I, well, I wanted to mention it, but...”

“You're too shy,” Sorey grinned, pinching Mikleo's face. He laughed at the pout in response. “ _And_ you're adorable.”

“Shut it. But… I'm glad you mentioned it yourself, as I probably wouldn't have.”

“Let's go try it out!”

“Not right this second, you idiot.”

“But Mikleo! Why?”

“We have work to do. Duties as a Shepherd come first, experimenting comes _after.”_

Smirking at the utter disappointment on Sorey's face, he turned and made his way around the corner, Sorey jogging to keep up with his sudden movements.

“You're no fun,” Sorey pouted as he followed. Mikleo turned around to look at him, posture more bold than it was moments ago. His smirk had only grew at Sorey's words.

“I beg to differ.”

Sorey's let out a chuckle at that, quickening his pace to run in front of Mikleo, slapping his backside as he did so. Only in response, there was a kick at the back of his knees which made him stumble to the floor, their friends watching in confusion from the distance when both started laughing loudly.

“What exactly _did_ you want to talk to Sorey about, Zaveid?” Lailah asked, raising en eyebrow.

Zaveid only grinned, watching Mikleo attempt to help Sorey up off the floor, only to be pulled down into the start of a tickle fight on the grass. “Nothing much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, almost as much as next week's oneshot. Yes I am always ahead. I write too much and too quickly, apparently.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was something amusing to read before some angst on Friday. (Yes, I'm referring to Divine Messenger)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
